A Hair-dryer and a Harry Potter Book
by xTeam Mockingjayx
Summary: "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with it. Practically nothing strong enough. Well, some hair dryers but working on that" The story of how The Doctor discovered that some hair dryers interfere with his trusty screwdriver.


**A Hair-Dryer and a Harry Potter Book**

_AN: Hi! So I started watching Doctor Who at the beginning of the Summer and am now obsessed with it! A while ago the 10th Doctor said how the only thing that got in the way of his sonic screwdriver were hair-dryers and of course if whatever he was trying to open was deadlocked. The Doctor also said in the Shakespeare episode to Martha that he cried reading the seventh Harry Potter book so I believe he must have loved the books quite a bit. So I came up with this little one shot at around one in the morning a few nights ago. My first Doctor Who fanfiction. _

_And you might be able to tell from this story that I do ship The Doctor and Rose (A LOT) :D _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and if you do you can you know favourite or review...if you want...no pressure like... :) _

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Doctor Who and if I did I would have let The Doctor finish _a certain important sentence_ on a _certain beach _in a **_**certain parallel universe.**_

* * *

"Where is it!?" The Doctor asks himself.

The doctor bolts frantically about his room inside the TARDIS, throwing unnecessary objects out of the way in his desperate search.

"You are the doctor! Cleverest time lord in the universe…well only time lord but that's not important right now! The point is, you are perfectly capable of remembering where you put your bloody book!"

The book in question was 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. The seventh and last book in the series. The series which the doctor may be SLIGHTLY obsessed with.

J.K. Rowling might be the only human that could be considered almost as wise as himself.

Nah that's impossible.

Well not entirely _impossible._

Getting off track again right. Anyway more importantly The Doctor cannot risk Rose finding and reading the book.

She is only on The Order Of the Phoenix.

She hasn't even got to the bit about what happens to Sirius yet (she is going to be gutted! She loves him!)

Which reminds him where is the sixth book?

Dammit!

The doctor had been doing such a good job of hiding the books from Rose and now he has gone and lost them.

Just Great!

The Doctor pulls out his trusty sonic screwdriver from his inside pocket of his coat and points it at his wooden chest of books (despite there being a library in the TARDIS, the doctor all ways liked having books handy in his room for him).

He presses the button yet the lid stays shut.

The Doctor looks at his screwdriver in confusion, he instantly dives over to the box and opens it with his hands.

It opens sharply without any resistance.

"What!?" The doctor exclaims aloud as he hits his screwdriver gently, trying to find out what is up with it before he slams the lid down, forgetting all about his Harry Potter books immediately.

The doctor turns, points his screwdriver at his bedroom door and tries opening it.

It doesn't budge.

No noise.

No sound.

No movement.

Nothing.

It didn't even lit up!

The Doctor frowns in contemplation. This is absolutely ridiculous!

This never happened before!

Well not as far as he can remember!

The Doctor quickly strides over to his bedroom door and opens it with his right hand.

Sure enough it opens without hesitation as usual.

Something is wrong.

Something has to be wrong.

What could have possible happened to make his screwdriver go bust?

The only thing that gets in the way of it is if the object he is attempting to open is deadlocked.

The Doctor holds the screwdriver up to the light and taps it while switching up the angel every once in a while.

That's when he hears a sound.

A loud, whirling and frankly quite annoying sound.

The Doctor's eyes widen and he tears down the hall.

He is sure he knows what that sound is.

He just can't seem remember it.

The Doctor feels like slapping himself in the face (but he won't do that of course I mean how could he harm such a beautiful face?)

His mind is in torment (this is his sonic screwdriver we are talking about who has been there for him when he had no-okay now you are really showing your old age now Doc snap out of it)

He knocks on Rose's bedroom door where he has discovered the blaring noise is coming from.

Seconds later the sound stops and The Doctor can hear Rose maker her way to the door and open it.

"Well hello Doctor so good of you to knock for once" Rose says grinning, her bright smile showing off her gleaming white teeth.

The Doctor smiles unconsciously at her greeting and takes a swift glance over her.

Rose is wearing navy jeans and a carelessly thrown on, old, t-shirt with socks that look as if they have been hastily pulled on her feet.

His eyes quickly come back up to her head and that is when he takes full notice of her damp hair.

She must be just out of the shower…well not _just _out of the shower.

Like she must not be long out of the shower.

"Hi! Yeah em sorry to disturb you and that but well I heard a noise a rather loud, blaring, whirly short of noise and heard it was coming from your room and was wondering well where or what is it coming from?"

Rose looks at him blankly.

"Come again?" She asks confused

The doctor rubs the back of his neck and says

"Yeah well my screwdriver wasn't working and I didn't know why and then I heard this really loud, whirling sort of noise coming from your room and-"

The Doctor felt like banging his head against the door

He is so so bloody stupid! (Not really)

How could he be so ignorant!?

What are you Doctor? A human?

"Doctor," Rose says slyly, grinning, "You do know what was making that sound don't you?"

"Of course I do!" The Doctor exclaims, waving his arms in the air as if it would prove his point.

Rose nods disbelievingly "Of course you do" she agrees mockingly

"Oh shush!" The Doctor tells her as Rose bursts out laughing.

The Doctor ignores her and barges into her and grasps for her electric device.

"Oi what are you doing!?" Rose demands, following him

The doctor unplugs the hair-dryer from the wall and lifts up the device, inspecting it.

"I need that" Rose protests but the doctor doesn't let go.

"Yep" the doctor says placing the hair-dryer down and retrieving his screwdriver

"This is definitely what is causing the screwdriver to act up. Awww! This isn't fair!"

Rose raises an eyebrow, honestly The Doctor could be such a child sometimes.

"But it is a screwdriver" Rose protests "A sonic screwdriver none the less it's most definitely alien so why is a man-made device interfering with it?"

"Absolutely" The Doctor points the screwdriver at Rose's chest of drawers "No idea"

Two of the drawers fly open and Rose's socks and em underwear (oh god now he really does sound nine hundred and three) are scattered all around the room.

Rose and The Doctor's eyes both widen in shock.

"Doctor" Rose says firmly, looking as if she is trying her hardest not to yell at him (she is Jackie Tyler's daughter after all)

"Sorry! Sorry!" The doctor rushes to bend down and tries picking up the scattered (other) clothes but Rose soon stops him

"Don't! I'll do it myself later if you could just please leave my-"

"But don't you see rose! The screwdriver wasn't working before!"

Rose raises an eyebrow "Your amazing, brilliant, perfect sonic screwdriver wasn't working because I was drying my hair with a hair-dryer?"

"Exactly!"

"Well I'll just go back to drying it naturally then for the sake of your bloody screwdriver." Rose grumbles sarcastically but The Doctor wasn't listening to her.

"So don't you see? There must be something in hair dryers! I mean we must find out what is going on as soon as possible! Maybe we should go back and take a visit to the person who invented hair dryers. Who was that again? Alex Goodfry? Alexander Goodfroy? Oh yes it was Alexandre Godefroy. The French guy! Ah yes that's him!

Right anyway I told you before remember? The only thing that stops a sonic screwdriver is if the thing I am trying to open or get into is deadlocked! And neither my wooden box of books nor my bedroom door is deadlocked Rose! Yet my sonic screwdriver refused to open them!"

The Doctor pauses to take a deep breath and Rose blinks at him.

"So yeah basically we should find out what is going on as soon as possible! I mean we don't want to get stuck somewhere and not be able to leave because somebody was drying their hair now do we?"

"But Doctor, you are nine hundred years old! Don't think you would have noticed if your screwdriver didn't work around hair dryers before now?"

The doctor as usual doesn't miss a beat,

"Well it is of course possible that I did notice it, I mean I'm sure several of my companions including yourself used a hair-dryer while on board the TARDIS! I might have noticed it several times! Maybe even noticed it in my last body with you! Or perhaps before that! But then it got lost in the regeneration! That happens sometimes. Anyway I never blow dry my hair, wouldn't want anything to happen to these gorgeous locks now would we"

The doctor says conceitedly as he grins widely at her.

Rose rolls her eyes.

"Rose, when you have hair as great as mine why would I wish to damage it? I don't all ways have great hair you know? One regeneration and I could have no hair at all!" The doctor says, almost nervously.

"So" the doctor puts his screwdriver back in his coat pocket "I must saviour it while it lasts!"

Rose just nods, she is well used to The Doctor's cockiness in his new body by now.

Though she certainly doesn't need reminding on how great his hair and many other things about his new body are.

Not that it matters what he looks like of course.

The doctor makes his way over to the door, careful not to step on any of her, ahem clothes.

"Right well" he coughs, turning to face her once he reaches her door "I better get the dinner on! We have a big day tomorrow! Then again with us every day is a big day! So yeah tomorrow is nothing special really. Aw that's a bit boring. I am sure I will find a way to make tomorrow special in some way shape or form!"

Rose grins at his determined look and replies with, "You all ways do"

The doctor grins before swanning off to the TARDIS kitchen.

Rose sighs happily, plugs in her hair-dryer and continues to dry her hair as if nothing had happened.

What the doctor hadn't noticed, were the three final books of the Harry Potter series lying on Rose's bedside table.

* * *

_AN: Well that's it! I hope you liked it. I know it's pretty stupid but hey it's fun :) Anyway if you did like it I am glad and if you didn't well...sorry...I'm not perfect ok! We can't all be The Doctor! _

_Leave a review and tell me what you think and whether I should write more Rose and The Doctor fanfictions or not. _

_Thanks for Reading_

_- xTeam Mockingjayx_


End file.
